Stuck in time
by animallover2929
Summary: When the well started to act stangly, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, the two tail, and even Shesshomaru and Rin got sucked into the Kagome's world.
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights started to come out of the well in anicent Japan. Green. Blue. Yellow. Orangle. Pink. White. Black. Some colors came out that didn't even have names. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat on the grass eating Kagome's homemade dinner in the dark. 

"Inuyasha, how's the food?" Kagome smiled pulling back her long black hair. Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a minute, slowing his eatting down.

"It's awesome Kagome! I love your food!" Shippo chirped, as he jumped on her happily.

"Yes Kagome, you really have a way with food! Sango here is um... well..." Miroku started. Sango looked up with her dark red eyeshadow above her dark eyes.

"What did you say, Miroku?" Sango said. Her face has sudden gone into flames.

"Now, now Sango. No need to get hasty." He said with an evil smile. Just then, a boom happened.

"Hey, look fireworks!" Kagome jumped up. She smiled, but her smiled turned to a frown quikly. She realized these 'fireworks' were coming out of the well. Her only passage to the other world. She started to take off running. Inuyasha and the others were to amazed by all the colors and booming of the lights. Running, Kagome sped the fastest she ever could. She could hear Sango and others not far behind. Suddnely, she felt a hand come over her stomach and push her up. She gasp as she looked at who was this person. Inuyasha. The only person she felt safe with. She loved him, his dog ears, his long white hair, and his odd red clothing. Although, he was taken by well, her. Kikyo, her past life reincarnation.

"Stop Kagome, it's to dangerous. I don't want you running away, without saying anything." He jumped another large jump and they went flying in the air.

"Look at the well!" Kagome screamed. "It's in flames! I have to save it!" She suddenly realized they were going the oppoisite way from the well. "Put me down! I need to go to the well"

"No, it's to dangerous." Inuyasha took an another large jump.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground. "Bye Inuyasha." She saw the two tail and others come after her. "I'll be right back! Wait here, I have to see what's wrong with the well!" She started to run, but Miroku stopped her.

"Look! We'll all go!" He said with a look that went straight into her soul. She sighed.

"Okay, let's go."

"Look Ka-go-me" Inuyasha snickered. "You can't just say 'sit' and not care." Kagome gave a hard look and they all started to go to the flaming well.

While this choas was happening, Sesshomaru and Rin were walking when they suddenly heard a loud boom. They looked around them and saw huge colors coming from the east.

"Wow.." Rin said in a glaze. She suddenly got sucked into the beautiful art display and walked numbingly toward the well. Sesshomaru followed quietly. He had secret feelings for Rin. It wasn't a lover's type of love, but more of a... he couldn't put his long finger nail on it. _Maybe when she gets older, I'll use the sacred jewel to..._ He pushed back the thought. No time for that junk.

Kagome reached the sparkling well. It seemed the colors calmed down a bit. She stared at it blankly. Then, started to walk toward it. Someone grabbed her hand. She first thought it was someone from her group, but it was Rin, Sesshomaru's companion.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha snickered. He put his hand on his sword ready to fight. Sesshomaru stared at him for a while in disgust before he said something.

"Little brother, what have you done to the well?" He asked in an evil voice.

"Inuyasha, didn't do anything." Miroku said, as he had his hand on the cloth of his sleeve. Ready on any momment to open the wind tunnel. Sango had her hand on her big bongerang and killia had turned big.

"That's right, and..." Inuyasha didn't finish. The whole floor started to shake and all at once they fell into Kagome's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked up from the well. She could see it was morning.

_What happened last night?_ She thought. _Bright lights? _She thought really hard._ Oh! The well.! The ground!_ She quickly looked around. She saw everyone was here. Although, asleep. Miroku and Sango were embracing each other. Shippo was next to them. The two tail was on top of them. Sesshomaru was holding Rin so tightly it looked like she was out of breath, and Inuysha. She smilied in her head.

Inuyasha was sleeping on something warm and cozy. He went closer to it tring to defeat the cold. He put his arm around the pillow. He looked at it._ No not a pillow, Sesshomaru_. Instantly disgusted that he was sleeping next to his brother, he put his hand on his sword.

"Inuysaha, don't hurt him... He's sleeping!" Kagome ordered. Before he could say anything back there was a

BOOM! CRASH! A huge piece of the ceiling came coming down toawrd them.

"IROM REVERSE SOUL STEALER!" Inuysaha yelled as he split the board into millions of pieces. He grabbed Kagome again and jumped up the well. He saw that they were all in Kagome's world.

"Why are we all here??!?" Inuyasha asked under his teeth.

"Does it look like I know" Kagome snickederd back. "Look at my shrime! Who done this?" It was destroyed. The only thing left was the well. Everything eles was ash. Kagome looked up in tears. Inuyasha grabbed her more tightly. There were two men. Wearing all black. They looked suspicious. Kagome looked around for her brother, mom, or her grandpa. Nobody was there.

"That's them!" One of them cried. At the same time they pulled out a tranqulizer gun and shot Inuyasha and Kagome before they could breath. Kagome limped into Inuyasha's arms.

"What the hell is this? What did you do to her shrime?" Inuyasha cried. He looked at them coldly before falling to the ground. The men whatched them, before answering.

"We blew up your shrime. We're taking you in." He said in a snicker. " Lance, go see if there's anyone eles, and if there are..." He threw him the trnaqulizer gun.

"I understand." Lance said, as he walked to the well.

Rin opened her eyes. She was in chains. Gasping she looked around. Everyone was in chains. They were moving somehow. They were fighting too.

"I told you Kagome, not to go by the well." Inuyasha screamed at her.

"Sit! My shrime was in trouble!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell as far as the chains let him. Master Sessoharu was tring all his powers to unlock his chairs. The poison hand, the finger whip, turning into a dog. Nothing worked. He looked down at Rin frustrated.

"Master, what's happening..." Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru, do you know what's going on?" Said Sango. She looked at him as an equal. This mad Sesshomaru mad, but he let it go. First he had to get out of this.

They came to a heavy stop. Rin felt it. What was this? Some sort of transportation she never saw before. Suddenly, there was great light as a door opened. Rin saw that they were surrounded by a valley of grass and in the middle was a huge building all painted white. Men with werid black suits on came in. Rin gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked outside. The sunlight hit his face. _Was this the end? No!_ His eyes went to Sesshomaru who was just getting off the truck. All of them walked to the huge building. Kagome was in tears. He loved Kagome. He would do anything for her. Although, he still wasn't over Kikyo. Once in the building Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were thrown in some cell with what looked like a wolf demon. Sango and Miroku were in a cell by themselves. Rin, Kilala, and Shippo were in a cell full of small demons and childern.

"Kagome... what is this place?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Kagome looked around. It was like a cold cave. No windows and all dark. She shifted her eyesight to see the guy in the corner.

"Um... hello?" Kagome asked with a gulp. The person in the corner looked up. Inuyasha felt for his sword, still there... He gave a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. The wolf demon rushed up to Kagome and bowed to her. "Koga..." She said with a start.

"No, but that was my great ansters name..." He said with a smile. It looked like he never ate or took a shower in his life.

"Hey, you, do you know what's going on here?" Sesshomaru said behind them. Both inuyasha and Kagome jumped. Kago nodded. He looked down saddened. "Over years, many demons have been killed. As you see today, it seems no demons exist." Koga looked up. "Their wrong. The people called the DCC, Demon Capture Corporation, take demons that still exist today and shove them in here. That way the humans outside can live in peace"  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He looked frustrated. He was rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs were sealing his powers from him. Kagome understood now. She always wondered why their were no demons in her world. They're all in here.

"Is there anyway to escape?' Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah... one way, but no one tried it yet, because...well..." Koga looked up, this time in tears.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku hugged her, when they took their handcuffs off.

"Yeah..." Sango said looking around. "What is this place.."

"I don't know" Miroku said first with a frown, then a smile. "We're all alone..."

Sango slapped him. "Don't think about it, you pervert!"

"Oh Sango, must you always want to be chased after... why don't you just give in to your feelings." He put his arms around her while giving her a big smooch on the forehead. Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"Miroku..." Sango said shaking

"I always loved you Sango, you know that." Miroku said. "Now will you bear my child?" Sango slapped him.

"FOX FIRE" Shippo yelled. All the childern gathered around the now warm part of the cave. "Rin.. do you know what happened to the others?" She stared at him sadly.

"Master Sesshomaru will come and save us. I know he will!" Rin said. All the childern started laughing.

"Hey that's not funny! If your going to make fun of Rin, I'm not making fire!" Shippo said stubbornly. Rin smiled a thank you and Shippo nodded. "We have to stick together to get our friends back and get back to our world." Shippo and Rin went in the corner next to Kilala and made up a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

"You got the plan, hun?" Koga's ancestor winked at her. Kagome heart started beating faster. Wow, he really does act like Koga.

"Uh.. yeah.." She said looking down.

"Hey who your calling hun? You have no right to call her that?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Your her boyfriend?" Koga looked at him confused.

"Well.." Inuyasha studered.

"That means she's mine!" The wolf demon took Kagome and picked her up in the air. "If we make it out alive, you'll be my bride." He smiled at her. Inuyasha had a streak of jelousy strick through his heart.

"Look, you. I don't know what your thinking." Inuyasha took out his sword. "But, I won't let you have KAGOME!" He yelled ready to slash him into pieces.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went flying to the cold floor. She looked at him. "What's your name again?"

"Kyoya..." He said. "My apologies, my fiance..." He smiled, getting closer to her, so he can drop down a kiss on her lips. Inuyasha got up quickly and flew to Kagome. Grabbing her, and taking her to the other side of the cell.

"Look Kyoya, I loved Kagome first so you can't have her!" Inuyasha screamed. "I even loved her in her past life." Kagome looked at him. Her heart never beat so fast. Kyoya just laughed.

"You loved her first?" Kyoya said, running to them. "That's not what I think." He grabbed her and took her back to his side of the cell. "We're not going to do the plan till tomorrow, so i think she'll stay with me." He snickered. This made Kagome come back to reality.

"Wait! I'm not a doll to be thrown around. I will choose were I want to sleep and where I don't!" Kagome said standing up with her hands on her hips. "And I want to sleep alone over there!" She pointed to a spot on the floor in the corner. "If any of you bother me then I..."

"Okay, my love I understand." Kyoya said. Inuyasha just looked at her. Will Kagome choose Kyoya over him? That stupid Koga, taking away Kagome even now! Sesshomaru whatched how stupid they were. Although, for some reason we wasn't as mad as he thought he would be when Inuyasha confessed his love to her. Was it because of Rin? The thought of Rin being alone made his heart hurt. He sat down in his corner he made for himself.

"Inuyasha... come here..." Sesshomaru said to him. Inuyasha hesitated before he walked over. "When we escape tommorow we're going to have to work together. But, when we get back, i'm still going to be your enemy." He said in an evil voice.

"Yes, I know, brother." Inuyasha said to him looking straight into his face. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Inuyasha just looked at him straightly. This made Sesshomaru realize that it must have been Kagome that cooled him down from his hot-headdedness.( I don't think that's a word)

"Miroku... I've been thinking... did you ever think of doing the wind tunnel on this place?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Yes, but i relize if i do my wind tunnel in a random spot, I might suck up one of our friends." Miroku said saddly. "Don't worry, Sango your safe with me." He smiled, and for the first time Sango smiled back at him.

"Okay guys this is the plan..." Shippo said to Rin, Kilala and the childern. "When the guards come to feed us, we start an angry mob and attack him. There will be so many of us, they can't get us all. But be careful." He looked at Rin and she nodded. It was hard convicing her to this plan. She is still thinking Sesshomaru will come and save her. "I think their coming..."

RING RING

"Gruels here you worthless monsters. Come here and AWWW" The guard got swept away by the hundred of childern that attcked him. They were now in some hall way. Kilala turned twice as big and started to attack any guards she saw while running in random place

"Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! Kagome! Sesshomaru!!!" Shippo yelled. The Kids were taking the torches Shippo gave to them, and already started a fire. It was spreading fast. The guards seemed no where. Where were they...

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Ses..." Inuyasha heard someone. Shippo? He got up from his spot. He hasn't an idea what time it is, cause there is no sun. He got up. Looking at Kagome, their eyes met each other and both yelled on top of their lungs. Seshomaru and the other joined in.

"I hear them" Rin yelled. "There in that cell" She pointed and Kilala and Shippo ran to a steal door. "How are we going to open this thing!" They looked at each other.

"Hurry up" Inuyasha yelled through. "The fire is starting to spread in here" It was true the fire was starting to leak through the vents of the cell.

"We can't figure it out!" Shippo yelled. "Use your Tennsiga!" Inuyasha chuckled

"I already tried that STUPID! It doesn't work! Why doesn't Miroku use his wind tunnel!" Shippo yelled

"I did!" Miroku said behind them and Shippo and Rin jumped.

"The Fire started spread really fast in our cell so we were forced to do it!" Sango yelled over the screams. "We only sucked up a few demons that we didn't know... and the wall"

"We don't care! Get us out of here!" Inuyasha yelled "Koga's stupid plan of Sesshomaru and me joining forcing won't work out."

"That's a good Idea and you guys need to hurry the fire is spreading." Miroku said as he looked at the 10 feet wall of fire coming near them.

"Go!" Kagome yelled. "Do it! Sesshomaru help us, or we're dead!" Sesshomaru got up and took Inuyasha by the collor. Inuyasha nodded at him asthey stood side by side. They both took out their swords at the same time and yelled the biggest scream at the top of their lungs.

"Die you wall" Thwy both said at the same time. The wall blasted through.

The othera on the outside jumped on Kilala's back. All of them were really heavy and blasted through the top of the cieling. Once they got out there million of guards were surrouding the prison and shooting millions of tranquilizers at thousands of escaped demons. Sango took a quick look down to find that a wolf demon, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were now outside the cell, but surrouned by fire. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and he jumped up out of the building. Sesshomaru and Kyoya followed silently. Rin eyes widened in excitment to see her master alive. Although, it didn't last long. Kilala had been hit by a tranqulizer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kilila screamed as she started to fall. Rin was falling too, screaming her last breath. Sesshomaru jumped in the air and took hold of her. Sango took her bomerang to hit dozens of guards while she was falling. _Better do the most you can before you die_, She thought. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck up the fire they were going to land on. Miroku took Sango's hand and they fell together. Kilala was almost inches away to fallling on the unstable surface, when shippo sized up into a huge ball, and carried little unconious Kilala. Then he let Sango and Miroku bounce on him to get a soft landing. Inuyasha and Kagome were, of corse, together. And Kyoya looked annoyed.

Kagome's heart was pounding. Her head was getting dizzy. She wanted to get out of here. NOW! She felt Inuyasha jump as he held her. He gave the others the sign to follow him. They all did, even Sessomharu and Kyoya.

Rin was crying in Sesshomaru's arms. He looked down at her cute face sadly. Her eyes were swelled up with tears, as she hung onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up from where he was and saw they were already over the gate, but thousands of demons were too. Whatever village this was, it was going to get hit hard with demons.

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha, to see that they were all going to her house. Her head tilted to the left, to see demons roming the city. It looked like some sort of movie. The demons were crashing into buildings. Smashing people under their feet. Everyone was running. The demon's looked confused. She saw at least 3 cars accidents. News casters were everywhere. _Oh, no! This can't be good. _She tightened her grip around Inuyasha, as they flew into Kagome's window. The other's followed.

Inuyasha looked to the window to see that everyone he knew was here. He looked down at Kagome, she was crying with her knee's up to her chest. Then, she got up and ran downstairs. She probably was going to see if her family was there. It was quiet, when they heard Kagome run back upstairs and blast the door open.

"THEIR GONE! MY FAMILY IS GONE!" Kagome screamd.

"Hey! Who said your family is gone! Their probably out there, with all of the comotion, knowing your family!" Inuysha said. Kagome looked at him. There was a tint of relief in her eyes. She sat on her bed and layed down. Everyone's eyes were on her. She felt it. Rin went up and held her hand. It was warm.

"I lost my family too." She said with a frown. "I know how you feel."

"So did I" Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku looked at his palm and beads on his hand.

"I didn't even know my family!" Kyoya yelled.

"Neither did we!" Inuyasha said, refering to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up. This was all probably about the scared jewel again . Something seemed fishy. EVERYONE here has bad family issues. She thought hard. _Was there another reason why they kept the demon's locked up? What happened to the scared jewel, after Inuyasha's time? Where was it now?_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said. "You lost my train of thought."

"YEAH..." Kyoya said. "She wants me to comfort her." He stuck his tounge out at Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled! "Stop saying that word! And You!" He pointed his long fingernail at Kyoya. "Your not even allowed here! Get out!"

"Inuyasha, stop! I think we are going to need as many people as we need to get out of this!" Sango said. Kagome was suprised.

" Lets get out of here!! I want to see what's going on" Sesshoamru said standing up. "Rin stay here."

"Yes, master." Rin said with a smile as she layed on the bed. "Wow! This is sooo cozy!"

**Next Chapter: Can they save the City in time? Can they get back to Inuysha's time? And where is the scared Jewel? What is the real reason they kept the demon's locked up ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and Inuyasha, walked outside with Sesshomaru. Moriku, Sango, Rin, and Kilala decide to stay at her house. Kagome was scared... Where was her parents? Her brother? Did she really have the same fate as the others? She gulped as she took a look at Inuyasha. She told herself that she had him and no matter what they were going to be together. She took a look up at the sky and pulled her dark hair away from her face.

_Noooo!_ She thoght with a cry. _Why? Demons were tearing up her world_. She felt her eyes water again. Inuyasha turned to her and hugged her slightly.

"Don't worry, once we're done deafeating all these demons, we'll find your family." Inuyasha's voice was smoothing, but somehow it wasn't enough... Kagome started to run. She was running as fast as her feet would take her. Running now where in peticular. She just needed to get away. When she finally stoped to take a breath, she saw that a demon was face to face with her. His large brown body was at least 30 feet tall and was chowing on a building. Kyoya poped what seemed like no where and smacked a hard kick in the demon's head. The demon squealed and ran away. Kyoya jumped down to be by Kagome's side. His eyes were on her's. He took her stomach and jumped up. Kagome was so startled by everything happening that the only thing she could let out was a sigh.

"I can't let you escape." Kyoya yelled over the roaring demons. "we need to go back." He looked at her with a hard stare. "To that dreaded place, that we were at." Kyoya evil smile spread. He jumped on top of the building. "I'm on their side." He whispered in her ear.

"N...No!" Kagome yelled, trying to loosen Kyoya's grip.

"And as my wife, you'll be on that side too."

"No!" Kagome's heart started to beat faster as Kyoya tried to drop a kiss on her the second time, only this time it actually happened. His warm dry lips touched hers and her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome yelled in Kyoya's arms.

"You manging wolf face, what the hell are you doing to Kagome!?!" Inuyasha yelled. He prid Kagome out of Kyoya's arms and shoved her into his. Kagome felt like she was a doll being passed around. This made her break.

"I had enough! I am not some thing to be passed around." She felt de- ja-vu._ Did I already do this?_ "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!" She screamed. A couple deomns started coming their way and Inuyasha took out his tenssiga.

"Don't!" Kyoya yelled. "One of the demons has a scared Jewel in it, and we don't know which one, not even the demon knows. If you kill it, then you unleaspower of the shard all; over the world!"

"Hmph." Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome? Do these demons have any have any jewels in them?" Inuyasha saw Kagome look around. Then she saw it. Kyoya had the jewel in his leg, like Koga. But she decided not to say anything.

"Not that I can tell..." Kagome said.

"Then they have no reason to live." Then Inuyasha and Kagome went off from building to building trying to destroy as many monstrous demons they could. Some arn't all that bad.

Sorry I didn't get this chapter in soon :( Anyways, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
